Naruto Miraisei
by ZarameTheReaper
Summary: 25 years after the 4th Great Ninja War the world is at peace. But that peace may not last for long! Years later the next generation of ninja must rise up! Following in their parent's footsteps the children of many famous shinobi, as well as various well known shinobi of old will fight together to save the world once again from the new threat that looms on the horizon!


**Naruto Miraisei**

(Note: It was brought to my attention that I had a few small errors that were not caught, so I fixed them and reposed the first chapter. Sorry about that!)

Disclaimer/Author's Note: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any character from the show. This fanfic is based on what I believe will happen in the future of the Naruto world.

This is my first fan fiction, for those of you who read it, thank you for considering my work. If you like it, give me feedback, comments, favorites, pass my work along, all that good stuff you reader's do that promotes us writers and gives us reason to keep writing. Also I would like to state that certain Original Characters (OC's) within this work may also be present in a coming work that will be the other side to this story which shall be written by werepyrezeke. A good author and personal friend who if you have yet to ever see any of his work feel free to take a look. Once he begins his work I shall make note of the actual name of the story and even a link to his, but until then just keep an eye open. Anyways, I'm sure your tired of all this, so without further ado...

Welcome all! To Naruto Miraisei! (Author's Note: This should translate to "Naruto Future Generations")

* * *

It has been 25 years since the time of the 4th Great Ninja War. Many lives were lost during that time, but the era of peace that followed became known as the "Great Calm". This time was filled with much joy, the five great nations coexisted without war, many friendships and relationships bloomed between countries, and with time a new generation is on the horizon.

Of course nothing in the world is perfect, with light there is darkness, when there is calm there are people who wish to destroy the calm and happiness. Enemies both old and new wait, ready to strike and unleash their evil plans. Though nothing could ever compare to that of the combined actions of Obito, Madara Uchiha, and Kabuto; the peace that is over this world is still at risk.

Our story focus' on three important youths, who are key to leading this new generation and keeping this peace. Together they, along with their friends, can stop the coming threats. The first of our young heroes is Suna no Takehiko, son of the kazekage Gaara; leader of Sunagakure (Author's note: Those of you who don't know this is the Village Hidden in the Sand) and Matsuri. A strong youth who always seeks to prove his power. Having inherited his father's "Sand Manipulation" abilities he fights in a near similar fashion. Tall with fair skin and long red hair he stands as a ninja with high expectations in Sunagakure. The second of our heroes is Sanosuke Uchiha, son of the Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha and pupil of one of Konohagakure's (Author's Note: Translated "Village Hidden in the Leaves) three great s sannin, Sakura (Haruno) Uchiha. Though he was not born with the Sharingan like his younger brother, Yoshito Uchiha, Sanosuke is headstrong and seeks his own power in his own ways. Sanosuke looks like his father, though he carries his mother's incredible strength. He also has been trained under Naruto for a time, which allowed him access to the powers of Senjutsu (Sage Techniques). Sanosuke sees Takehiko as a rival in many ways, though Takehiko sees him as more a pest. This drives him to work harder still, vowing one day to be stronger than the red haired sand ninja. It should also be noted he has a girlfriend, Sayuri Achimichi, daughter of Choji Achimichi and Ino (Yamanaka) Akimichi. Finally, the last of our heroes is Neji Uzumaki, son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata (Hyuuga) Uzumaki. Neji possesses the Byakugan, the Hyuuga clan's Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit). Possessing traits of both his parents, Neji is spirited and energetic, while a bit shy when meeting new people. Though he was not trained in senjutsu, he is a master of the Hyuuga fighting style, as well as having his fathers Rasengan jutsu. Now for all you who are reading this going "WTF Sasuke Hokage!?" fear not. For our greatest of heroes Naruto has attained even more power and responsibility, traveling the lands and keeping peace between the nations as the new Sage of Six Paths!

So now we can truly begin, in the village of Konoha, the office of the Hokage. An older Sasuke Uchiha looking down to his son Sanosuke, and his teammates, Neji Uzumaki and Satoru Mamoru. "I am sending you three to Sunagakure, there you will be helping in a certain joint village exercise agreed upon by myself and the Kazekage. You are to leave this afternoon, your sensei will be waiting for you at the village gate, I have him off on another errand for the moment." he looked down over the boys with hard calculating eyes. Then his expression softened, "Make sure you show those Suna ninja what we from Konoha are made of. Dismissed." With that the three chuunin saluted and left the room silently. Once out they walked down the hallway towards the exit, "Joint Ops huh?" Said Satoru as they walked along. Satoru had red hair and green eyes, not too tall and fair skinned. He was a chuunin from a long dead clan, the last of a clan of great dragon summoners, but their power was too great, and the fear of their abilities led them to be wiped out. "Not sure, but I bet we can handle it easy as pie." retorted Neji. As they neared the end of the street Sanosuke stopped. "You guys go on ahead." he told them turning down a side street, "I'll catch up at the village gate when it's time to leave. I gotta go do something first before I go." The other two looked at each other with sly knowing smirks that made Sanosuke blush. "Oh you guys can go stuff it!" he growled at the two before jumping up and vanishing.

Meanwhile over in Sunagakure, another squad was being called before the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand. Asuma Nara, the son of Shikamaru Nara and Temari, a tall slim youth with a large fan on his back; Toriesu Uwabami, a young medical kunoichi with a big attitude and a bigger ego; and Toriichi Tsubasa, a strong taijutsu master with a passion for combat. "I have summoned you all here for an important mission. I wish for you all to cooperate in a joint mission with some ninja of Konoha. This is an important task both for keeping our bond strong with Konohagakure and also for keeping our young ninja in top form. Do well and bring back good news." With that the three chuunin left the Kazekage's office, headed for their mission coordinates. After getting the briefing they learned they were to meet up with the Konoha chuunin at the rendezvous location, ruins a half days walk from Suna. "Well, we'll do this easy, though I'm surprised Gaara didn't send his _son_ on this mission, mister high and mighty." quipped Toriesu as they walked through the village. "Hush now, and it's Kazekage to you. I'm sure my cousin has better things to do right now anyways." replied Asuma. "Anyways, let's head out as soon as possible, gather the supplies and we will meet in one hour." Toriichi spoke up, "I wonder if we'll get a real challenge out of this. I hope so, my fists have been itching since I heard of this mission. I've been so bored, almost got into it with a few street punks just so I could get a chance to punch something." he laughed. "Asuma ignored his fight happy friend as they split up, headed off to prepare for the mission.

An hour later the three met up at the village entrance, all set and wondering what would await them they turned and left, heading for the Mirage Ruins to the east. Meanwhile the team from Konoha was also entering the desert towards the location. "Oh boy, I cant wait for this, a good chance to really show our stuff!" laughed Neji as the team ran out of the tree's and onto the hot sand. "Now now Neji, be ready for anything, as usual your being just like your father." An older Jounin caught up next to the youth, tall with a long white scarf. "Konahamaru Sensei is right, you need to keep your focus." Added Sanosuke moving along the other side, Satoru snickered silently listening, keeping a short distance behind. After what seemed like hours the team finally came to the ruins. "OK, look sharp, the other team will be here soon too." Konahamaru told them crossing his arms. The ruins were many years old, and only a small collection of bricks and pillars stood, a large wide archway entered into the rest, an underground complex, now a labyrinth from the many collapsed passages and rooms. Soon the three from Suna arrived, slowing as they ran in. "Hey there! Didn't expect you guys, how are you!?" called out Asuma as he walked up and gave Neji a high five. "Well, we got quite the team now, Suna and Konoha's best!" smiled Toriichi looking around, moving closer to the cave. "I like our odds now, so this is the place? What are we just going to get through the whole place?" asked Satoru walking over and looking into the mouth. "Dunno, I guess something like that." Sanosuke guessed as he moved close, "By the way, speaking of best...where's sand head Takehiko?" he added wondering why he wasn't here. "Oh well I'm not sure ex-", "I'm right here!" Asuma had started though interrupted as they all jumped back looking into the mouth of the ruins. Slowly the tall redhead walked out, large sand gourd on his back as he stopped crossing his arms. "First part of the mission, get past me." he smirked with a dark smile. "Hah! That's all? It's six on one!" Toriichi laughed cracking his knuckles. "I wouldn't be so sure..." As Takehiko spoke, shadows swirled from the mouth of the cave, moving and twisting, becoming real. Soon Takehiko had six allies, exact doubles of the six Chuunin stood across from them, weapons drawn and at the ready. "OK then, let's see how you handle yourselves." he laughed.

* * *

Well, this is the end of the first chapter, nice little cliffhanger to see if I get anyone's attention. If you want to see more. If I get even two or three followers and some good feedback on this then I'll keep going. My style will improve with time, as will my grammar and everything else. This is my first ever fic remember. Well, hope to hear from you all, till next time!


End file.
